


So Far Apart

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus reflects on what his Spark knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Apart

Optimus Prime sat alone on a high ledge above the Ark, watching the night skies. It had been a long day, punctuated by a battle with the Decepticons that had oddly served to remind Optimus Prime of just how much the Autobots were losing in the war, and its toll.

After all, he'd wound up joking to Bumblebee and Ironhide about the domestic squabble between Starscream and Megatron that had turned the tide for the Autobots. And no one had missed the pair of bonded Seekers moving closer to one another and away from that vocal and physical entanglement of the top two 'Cons.

Whereas he and Ironhide were millions of years, millions of miles from the femmes they each had bonded to. It hurt, deep in his Spark, but he refused to believe they had been deactivated. He and Ironhide had spoken many times in low voices about the possibility, but both of their Sparks still pulsed with that extra little rhythm, the one that moved inside their own natural rhythm of energies.

Elita One and Chromia still lived, and one day, somehow, they would be reunited.

Optimus Prime just had to find the way to make it happen.


End file.
